First-aid providers can be equipped with, inter alia, first-aid tourniquets (hereinafter the words “first-aid” may be omitted for conciseness only) for treating wounds in the field, until the wounded person be transported to a medical facility for further treatment.
Ideally, first-aid provider equipment is lightweight and/or compact configuring it to be easily portable. Usually, they are single-use items. It will be understood that first-aid tourniquets can differ to hospital tourniquets in that they may be devoid of pneumatic or inflation means, or other electronic devices, or even connectors to such devices etc., since the latter may decrease portability. Such items may also significantly increase purchase cost of such tourniquet, making it unpractical to provide large numbers of personnel with the equipment. Further, first-aid provider equipment is designed to provide a temporary treatment until the wounded reach a medical facility, therefore monitoring equipment is not the aim thereof.
In addition to a tourniquet, first provider equipment or a kit including such equipment may include an intravenous catheter and means for securing such catheter in an operative position on a limb.
An intravenous (IV) catheter can allow administration of fluids and medications, etc. Common practice is to apply tape directly to securely attach the catheter hub and tubing to the patient. Securing the catheter in place to prevent dislodgement thereof from a wounded person is particularly important for field operations in which the wounded person may undergo significant movement during subsequent transportation to a medical facility.